The Heart's Desire
by pairofdox
Summary: Celine desperately tries to win over Ashton by using a potion to cast a spell on him. She succeeds...sort of. Minor shonen-ai warning. Rated for language and other inappropriate things Celine says. Rated M to be safe though I think that's kinda high.


**Notes:  
**

This is a oneshot I did awhile ago. It's about Celine Jules trying to win over Ashton. I wasn't going for "super duper realistic follows the canon of the game". Haha, this fic was intended to be more comical. At least I think it's funny. :)

The reason I'm posting this one now is I'm working a more action/adventure oriented fic that's technically the sequeal to this one. Even though it's a totally different style and such I figured might as well post this one first.

Again, I want to warn you about swearing, other inappropiate things Celine says, and a little shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer: **

I DON'T OWN STAR OCEAN THE SECOND STORY OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

* * *

**The Heart's Desire  
By Pair of Dox  
**

Perfect. Perfect. This must be perfect! I see that grin on your face. Perhaps I'm ridiculous, but you must understand darling, this must be perfect.

"Celine, what are you making?"

Ugh, here she comes again. That's nosy Rena, in case you didn't know. I've never understood what her problem is. She prances about as if it's her business to know everybody's business. Rena looks so innocent with her hideous tunic, messy blue hair, and cutesy elf ears. But that doesn't give her the right to go barging into other people's lives. Oh darling, if you traveled with her 24-7 you'd understand.

"Celine, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I did an fabulous job keeping my annoyance check.

"What are you making?" Rena never knew when to quit.

"I'm making a Cure Sickness potion, in case Claude gets another cold."

Rena giggled stupidly. "Don't worry about it Celine. I can use dispel and heal everyone in a jiffy."

Of course I know that! I'm an experienced sorceress AND experienced treasure hunter. Thankfully, she got distracted by a rainbow colored butterfly and left me alone. Still, her love of animals annoys me. She's always going, 'Oh, this bird is so cute. Celine, you shouldn't wear that jacket because it's made of animal fur. Don't you ever stop to think that you're about to eat a cute animal?' If humans were a delicacy I'd certainly chow down on her. Actually, I'm just kidding darling. As much as Rena annoys me I'd never wish death upon her, let alone eat her.

Oh yes, back to my potion. Obviously, I'm not making a Cure Sickness potion. That would be a waste of time and energy. I'm making a forbidden potion called The Heart's Desire. It has the power to make a person pursue his or her love. I intend to give it to Ashton, so he can stop being shy and finally ask me out.

What's that? There's a frown on your face. Are you doubting my scheme? Look darling, I know for a fact that Ashton Anchors will go for me. Besides me, the only girl who's in our group is Rena. She has been all over him ever since he joined our little rag-tag party. If he really liked her then they would already be dating. Since they're not, he must fancy me.

"Celine, are you ever going to stop making stuff and come into Cross?"

Normally I'd be annoyed at such insolence but I make exceptions for Ashton. There he is, one of the most elegant and strong warriors I have ever laid my eyes upon. Beneath his high fashion exterior lies a man ripped with muscle and filled with fierce passion. I can't wait to use this potion on him.

"I'm sorry Ashton darling. Why don't we stop for some tea at one of the cafés?"

"Sounds like a plan. We should swing by the Horse Feather. I heard the tea there is fantastic. I'll drop my stuff off at the inn and meet up with you."

Perfect! While Ashton hurried off to the inn I gracefully walked to the Horse Feather Café. It was a difficult endeavor because the city of Cross is so congested. Everywhere I stepped I was in somebody's way. It's moments like these I long for the space and beauty of Mars.

Anyway, I arrived there and quickly took my seat. The café was surprisingly empty for a city as lively as Cross. The only customers, besides myself, were two giddy school girls. They chattered away over mindless gossip that didn't matter to the rest of the world.

The owners of the café clearly didn't understand the meaning of the word maintenance. The entire place looked like it was about to fall apart. Decorations clung to the wall only holding on by a nail, the chair legs weren't level, and grim built up on my beautiful designer skirt. Of all places, why did Ashton choose this dump?

"Excuse me mam." I almost fell out of my seat. I had not seen the waiter coming at all. "What would you like this fine afternoon?"

I put on my charming face. "Just some tea for my boyfriend and I."

"Sure thing mam. It'll be a few minutes."

Pfff. I'm sure they boil the tea in rusted tin buckets, but that's not important right now. What matters is everything has been going to plan. Soon I'll be Mrs. Celine Anchors!

"Hey Celine, sorry I'm late." Ashton was red-faced and panting.

"Don't worry about it darling. It's nice to see you." NO! He's not supposed to be here yet. How am I going to fix his tea now?

"I need to run to the bathroom. Could you wait a moment?"

"Again, don't worry about it darling." YES! As Ashton raced for the outhouse the waiter came back with the tea. Quickly and discreetly (and gracefully) I poured the potion into his tea. When Ashton came back he was totally oblivious of what had just occurred.

"Here's some tea for you," I gave him the spiked tea. "I think I'll have a sip of mine right now."

"Sounds good." I watched him eagerly as he slurped his drink. My heart was pounding. My face was drenched with sweat. This was the big moment.

"Eww," Ashton slammed the cup down. "This tea is terrible. Oh man, I feel my stomach growling?"

Shit! Did I make the diarrhea potion by accident? I had followed the recipe exactly. I triple checked myself too, so there's no way I messed up the potion.

"Celine, I need to talk to Claude, now!" Ashton shot out of his chair and bolted through the door.

"Hey, wait up." I left 10 FOL on the table and went searching for my future husband. Unfortunately, I was wearing my pin heels. Although they look awesome they are dreadful to run in. At this rate I'll never find him.

My luck changed when I saw him in the nearby park talking to Claude. I moved in closer and hid behind a tree.

"Claude, I really need to talk to you about something." Men are so strange. Why would he confess his love for me to Claude?

"What is it Ashton?"

"I have these feelings I need to sort out and I need your help." Well, the potion was to make some go after his true love. It wasn't supposed to give him more confidence.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Claude I..." He's leaning toward Claude. Wait a second, is he going to–?

"NO!" I shouted out loud by accident and blew my cover.

"Celine?" Both men were speechless and embarrassed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I couldn't contain my rage. "Ashton, Claude is a boy. That potion I spiked your tea with was supposed to make you go after your true love. That should be a girl, more specifically me!"

"You bitch." Ashton glared at me with the angriest eyes I have ever seen in my life. "Because of your stupid potion I have just ruined my friendship Claude. He's going to be awkward around me forever! I hope you're happy."

"You should be happy, Ashton." Claude wrapped his nimble fingers around Ashton's waist and kissed him. "I was also too afraid to confront you about my feelings."

"Hmm." To my horror, Ashton kissed Claude more passionately. "I think you're right, Claude darling. We should thank Celine."

"This isn't fair. Why do you to have to be so gay for each other? Why can't my schemes ever work?"

Claude smiled. "You did a good deed, darling." The smug bastards walked away holding hands.

Today was worst day ever! I wasted a potion that took me a week to make, I lost my man to a blond haired fairy, and my catch phrase has been stolen. I think it's time for some retail therapy. New clothes always cheers me up.


End file.
